


My Candy Girl

by maliayukimura



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Insecure Cheryl, Insecurities, Pre-Series, heart to heart conversations, serenades, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: “Cheryl Marie Blossom,” Josie declared, gently stroking a thumb across her cheek, “I know you have issues seeing yourself outside of your brother’s shadow, but you are an amazing person. I love you. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might be projecting a little onto Cheryl, but I love it when super confident characters are secretly insecure.

Cheryl Blossom was a force to be reckoned with. She was the queen bee who ruled Riverdale High with an iron fist. (A fist that shook quietly in fear of being dethroned and forgotten.)

She struck fear and awe into the hearts of her peers. Boys and girls alike want to either be her or be with her, sometimes both. (A fact that made her second guess herself, wondering if people actually liked her or just her status.)

She was the definition of perfection, from her perfectly curled fiery hair and her lips painted a poisonous red to her primly pressed Vixens uniform and french manicure. (A look she painstakingly crafted for the public consumption to hide her true self.)

She was untouchable, above everyone else. No one dared to get too close, knowing that they were not worthy. (Her own walls of insecurities also helped keep people away.)

Cheryl Blossom was a goddess among men. (At least that was what the people of Riverdale believed.)

Sitting cross legged and reading an old paperback on her girlfriend’s bed in a pair of baggy sweatpants with her red curls pulled up into a messy bun and her face devoid of makeup, she looked like a regular girl than the god. All of her walls were down. This was the one place that she didn't have to put on a facade.

As Josie came out of bathroom, hair still damp from her shower, her heart swelled at the sight of Cheryl. This was the girl that she had fallen in love with - not the Riverdale goddess. Although Josie thought she was a goddess in her own right, not just the persona Cheryl had crafted as her public image.

Cheryl looked up from her book and smiled. “Hey.”

Josie climbed up on the bed beside her, leaned over, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Hey yourself.”

“I heard you singing in there,” Cheryl said, laying her book down. “I don't think I’ve heard that on before.”

“That's because it’s a new song I’ve been playing around with,” Josie explained.

“Do you think I could hear some of it?” Cheryl asked quietly, not quite as confident as she came across as at school.

“Of course,” Josie replied, giving her a quick kiss before getting up to grab the acoustic guitar Cheryl had gotten her for her birthday last week. As she settled back down on the bed, she continued, “ It’s still a little rough.”

Cheryl nodded, excited to hear her girlfriend's new song regardless of how polished it was.

Josie strummed out a soft melody. “ _ Sugar… _ ”

Cheryl smiled as Josie continued singing, “ _ Oh honey, honey… _ ”

Josie looked up, locking eyes with Cheryl. “ _ You are my candy girl…” _

Cheryl felt her heart skip a beat. She felt as though the world froze in that very moment. But Josie continued, “ _ And you’ve got me wanting you… _ ”

Josie hummed along a little long before laying the guitar down. “That’s all I got so far.”

Cheryl leaned over a placed a delicate kiss on Josie’s lips. “It’s beautiful.”

Josie smiled, kissing Cheryl again. “Well, I may have had some great inspiration.”

Cheryl pulled back. She nervously brushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. “Do you really mean it?”

“Cheryl Marie Blossom,” Josie declared, gently stroking a thumb across her cheek, “I know you have issues seeing yourself outside of your brother’s shadow, but you are an amazing person. I love you. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Cheryl leaned into Josie’s touch. “And how do you see me?”

“As an amazing sweet and strong girl, who happens to build a lot of walls and put up a facade to keep people from getting to know the real her,” Josie replied, gazing lovingly into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“You’re the only person to try and break down my walls,” Cheryl said softly.

Josie slowly shook her head. “No. I’m the only person you let in. Others tried but you pushed them away.”

“They weren’t you,” Cheryl replied.

Josie leaned in and kissed her again. “Thank you for letting me be the one you let in.”

“Thank you for wanting to get to know the Cheryl Blossom behind my school persona,” Cheryl answered.

Josie let out a soft chuckle. “The school goddess Cheryl is nice, but I think I like plain old Cheryl more.”

Cheryl giggled. “Well, plain old Cheryl likes you too.”

“Then it’s a good thing we’re dating,” Josie replied. The two girls broke into laughter after that.

All the doubts in Cheryl’s mind about herself and how Josie felt about her vanished. She knew that Josie liked her as the goddess of Riverdale High  _ and  _ as just a regular girl from town. She didn’t need to pretend to be anything that she didn’t want to be. 

She could be just Cheryl with Josie. And for that, she was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
